


When you find what you wanna do with your life before that question is already asked

by WaqyuusteakGP



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weird Plot Shit, Yandere Killua Zoldyck, a few triggers here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaqyuusteakGP/pseuds/WaqyuusteakGP
Summary: Killua as a Yandere?- Super protective- Overprotective- Kind- Depending on how strong/capable you are (Helicopter mode might be initiated)- Won't push you away if you want cuddles Will give them to you, (even when he's hissing or growling at others)- Will call you Baka with all the love & all the frustration when you do something stupid (specially if it's potentially harmfull)- will shower you with affection even when upset (cause he's crazy about you)
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

"Killua!!" (T~T)  
You run into his arms because you are simply upset and lonely wanting the attention.

He wraps his arms around you then nuzzles you "Hmm.. what?"  
His words are laced with softness and care, a special voice setting only for you.

"That fatty is bothering me!"  
you point at Tonpa who rubbed you the wrong way "He has definitely put something weird in those juice cans!"

You were not a weak person by any means, but you haven't trained with poison... or with anything crazy or outlandish.  
Heck; 12 weeks ago you were a normal middle schooler.  
  


12 weeks ago changed your life!  
12 weeks ago you met and befriended Killua Zoldyck and only 4 day's ago he'd crashed your room wanting you to take the hunter exam with him.

**4 days ago you decided to elope with your friend.**  
  


Killua was the most important person in your life so why would you say no?  
He was also for some reason extremely and utterly smitten with you; why? who really knew.

Tonpa didn't like to be called fatty; you could tell with the face he was making and immediately covered with a smiling one.  
"I just wanted to be nice and offer you a drink" 

Killua smiled.  
His smile grew to a scary level and simply said "I will kill you if you don't leave them alone"

".... (O_O)"  
Tonpa was frozen.

  
  
  
Killua said something scary again (^~^")  
you have seen a dead relative before but never once seen a real life murder.

Well Killua's death threat was super effective, Tonpa left.   
you hugged Killua tighter "Thank you Killua!" At the same time, Killua might just have been putting on airs again.

To look more scary than he actually was.  
"You always know what to say to ward off strangers" you wash the boy with genuine praise and he strokes your head.

He looks proud and then like he's holding something back.  
"Right!" He gives in to his inner fawning and hugs you "I'll scare any pervert away from you in a heartbeat!"

You set aside all your worries (^-^)  
Right now he was showering you with warmth and protection it melted your heart; Killua is the only protector in your life.  
you let out a silly laughter from the aftershocks of jittery joy "Me too! I'll scare away any idiot dumb enough to go against you!" you toot your horn while clenching your fist.  
  


"so..." you turn aside a bit acting coy.  
Killua in turn looks at you curiously "...?"

"So... we'll always be together r-right?" you finally say it.  
Killua looks at you then turns completely red faced, he held out his hands as if he was grappling something in the air while having this delirious slip of sanity... after exactly 5 seconds he returned from whatever inner conversation he's been having.

you had walked over and hugged him.   
"Yeah... always" Killua said with a happy sigh.

**_That was how the exam started for you two._ **


	2. Chapter 2

You were running.... HAH! you actually believed you would be running a marathon?  
HELL NUH... you got to ride on Killua's skateboard.

"Whiee~!" (^w^)  
You were pretty happy with it.

Killua was extremely happy with it (Cause you were clinging to him, that is)  
The two of you rolled on with no worries until... "Hey! that's CHEATING!"

A guy looking like he was having a rough time with running; boomed out of nowhere.  
"Stop taking the exam lightly! you have to run like everyone else!" He seemed to be in a bad mood.  
  


You wondered what Killua would do.  
Killua barely paid the guy any mind... Killua was actually ignoring him.  
You turned to the guy and smiled with slight apology and shook your head... you'd rather not run.

"HEY-!"

"No Leorio! the examiner never said you had to run just to follow!"  
Oh... look over there! another middle schooler? 

You light up "Hello!"  
The boy turned to you and smiled "Hi! I'm Gon"

"GON! you traitor!"  
This Leorio protested but was quickly ignored.

"Nice to meet you Gon! I'm (Y/Name) and this is my Bestie Killua!"  
Killua blushed feeling both flattered and annoyed. But for your sake he slowed down to greet this Gon.  
  


"How old are you?" Killua asks Gon. (cause apparently that's the first thing you'd ask anyone at this place)

"Soon 12 what about you two?"  
  


"Me too" Killua reveals.  
you take this as a go ahead "I just skipped 7th grade so i'm already 12" 

Gon and his friends sweat dropped at you for being proud of skipping school.  
"I see..." Gon said. "I used to be home schooled".

Killua perked up, something in common besides age it seemed.  
"Really?" you continue conversing "Is it any fun?"

"Not really" Gon confessed.

"(Y/Name)... in what world is school any fun?" Killua jabbed.

You didn't like Killua's jab but decided to see past it "Hey... some parts ain't so bad" you defend.  
"Especially; the part where I can skip it and elope with you!" 

"B-Baka!" (>///<)  
Killua is flustered "Don't say it like that!"

"Why not?" you ask  
"You were the one to ask me to runaway together!"

"Baka!"  
Killua was a blushing mess.

Gon watched the exchange with interest "You ran away!?"  
By now the tree of you were deep in the conversation leaving no room for Gon's other party members.  
"Why?"

"Hmmm... I'd rather have fun with Killua!" you say with no pause.

"...." Killua is still to affected to speak.  
You smirked knowing how easily flattered the boy was with compliments.  
Turning to Gon's party you ask for their names "This is Kurapika and Leorio!"

"Hello!" you smile and they nod.  
Running was certainly getting to them so talking was wasting energy.   
  


**_That's how you and Killua befriended Gon, Leorio and Kurapika...kinda?_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit about you** (Sorry For simplicity; these facts kinda has to be Canon)

First name = (Y/Name)  
Last name = (L/Name)

Nickname = (N/Name) etc.

Age: 12 (7th grade)  
Birthday: 12 January  
Star-sign: Capricorn  
Blood-Type: AB  
Gender: Not specified (uses third person pronouns)

Height: Roughly around Gon and Killua's height (on the smaller side).  
Weight: Not specified. 

Occupation: Middle schooler (formerly)

* * *

Story chapter: 3

  
You all finally reached a set of stairs so you didn't have much choice but to follow by foot.

Killua was holding your hand the remained of the way.  
Pulling you when you started to lag behind making sure you were not tired, Thank's to him you were able to reach the end of the long ascending spiral.

"Let's race!"  
Gon suggested and you lit up.

"A race!?" you liked the idea.

"What will the price be?" Killua asked.

  
Gon thought shortly "The loser has to by the winner dinner!"  
You smiled at the thought of free food.

"Let's do it!"

"you sure?" Killua asked.

"Yeah! on tree!?" I let go of Killua's hand all fire and lightning.  
This caused Killua to smile and be fine with it.

"3!" you

"2!" Killua

"1!" Gon

"Go!" all of you shouted and sprinted.

"Goal!"  
You yelled tripping the last step and belly splashing the grass //Thump//

Sadly enough it was a tie between Killua and Gon as you were a few feet after.  
Killua hunched down next to you "(Y/Name)?" 

You sat up rubbing your head "Aww.. Shucks"  
Then you grinned "Guess I own ya dinner" Gon looked fine with it Killua helped you up brushing you off.

_Such a worrywart._

  
"That was fun!"  
you let out one of your largest and toothiest smiles "Killua..!"   
  


"..."  
You held out your arms so he could help you up "It's fun right?"  
  


"Yeah"  
Killua's neutral haughtiness fades and out comes a vastly different Killua, Gon notes:  
When paying his attention to (Y/Name) all of the hostility just melts away and Killua is actually smiling.  
 _They must go way back..._ Gon thinks to himself.

Killua helps you up but you are still tightly plastered against his side.  
You turn to Gon and notice his slightly longing stare... hm? was Gon feeling left out? you thought.

"Gon!"  
You left Killua's side and wrapped the boy in a tight hug.

"Eh?"  
Gon couldn't help but blush a tiny bit.

"!?" Killua looked slightly betrayed.  
"You too Gon!" you dragged Gon over and wrapped your arm around Killua as well hugging them in a trio-hug.

"Now this is more like it!"  
Both boys turned into strawberries.


	4. Chapter 4

You were standing near the others listening to the examiner as he was talking about the swamp infront of you all when... "Don't listen to that monster!"  
  


Behind you emerged a ragged looking man dragging something after him.  
"Hmm?" The man pointed to the examiner.

"That's a fraud! just look at this!" the unnamed man accused and pulled out an ape creature with a similar face like the examiner.  
There was some mumbling in the crowd almost straight away after this but the examiner didn't seem phased by any of the words at all.

"His plan was to trick you all into the forest to kill and eat you! I'm the real examiner!"  
You didn't know what to think, that the examiner has been leading you all this far only to eat you all.... well he can't possibly eat everyone at one go.  
//swoosh//

A few playcards edged themselves deeply into the ragged mans face and he fell onto his back quietly.  
"..!...?!" _what were you looking at? why isn't he standing back up?_

You turn and look at the examiner who lead you all this far and he was holding another three cards in his hands.  
What just happened? Then the examiner glared at someone "Do not target me again or I will have to send you away from the examination, is that clear?"

"Yes, Yes~"  
you finally notice the culprit.  
It was 44 Hisoka; he was still playing around with his cards.

You look back at the unnamed guy and sure enough he was already being eaten by a pack of birds.  
"Whahh!" 

Shocked you quickly yelp, turn around and hug Killua tightly.  
So tightly you were shaking from it "......" You feel nauseous from the noises of bones cracking and the wet sound of tearing flesh. 

"(Y/Name)..."  
Killua pats your head "It's alright"  
you shake your head at his words.  
You don't see the look of concern and hurt in Killuas eyes... Silently you two join Gon and the others this time running into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Before this point; you thought the hunter exam wasn't that bad, even a lot of fun counting out that fatty.  
  


The mist thickened and the four men running ahead of you vanished for a second before letting out half finished screams.  
//Clench//

You quietly tightened your hold on Killuas hand.   
Running in a dark misty forest with no way to see were you where going.  
Then the fact that everyone around you were dying like flies.

You were terrified.  
Would you and Killua be okay? what about Gon, Kurapika and Leorio???  
"......" Killua said something about Hisoka to Gon but you weren't listening until Gon yelled

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua say's we should move further up!"  
Leorio's voice came out from somewhere behind us "We would have already if we had the legstrengh! Don't worry about us and look out for yourself Gon!"

"... Are you sure?!" Gon looked rightfully concerned.

"Yes!" Leorio yelled.

"....."  
This was like a horror movie.

"..... (Y/Name)"  
You looked at Killua "You trust me right?"

What was that question!? "I do"   
Why would he ask that?

"Nothing bad will happen to us (Y/Name)"   
You nod and smile for a tiny bit and he relaxed and smiled back "...."

Killua was being strong for the both of you; if he wasn't scared then you were 100% certain nothing would truly harm you.  
 _Killua wouldn't take me to a place where he knew I would be seriously hurt and let it happened._

Killua wasn't going to let you get hurt.  
So when the ground opened to the face of a large frog he pushed you out of the way and you sat up to the sight of Killua and Gon both consumed by a large frog already hopping away.

"...."


	6. Chapter 6

"......"

When reality catches up to you the frog was already gone.  
The others where gone.... there was nothing but silence and the large crater that frog left behind "....Killua?"

You stood up "Gon!...... KILLUA!?"  
You rushed after in the direction that frog had gone.

You were scared, alone and this mist made it impossible to see anything!  
"Killua!?" you didn't give up.

"...."  
Killua will be fine..... he will be fine; "Killua is strong and capable.... I just need to calm down and find him"  
  


..... "KILLUAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
You instantly start going apeshit.

"(Y/Name)?" Kurapika and Leorio shows up out of nowhere.  
You stop screeching like a ditched chimp "Leorio, Kurapika?"

They stop "What happened?"  
You fly on them and instantly begin bawling "Gon and Killua got eaten by a large amphibian!"

"WHAT!?"  
Leorio and Kurapika where horrified.  
Leorio then noticed a familiar person surrounded by several others "Shit it's Hisoka!"

"EH!?"  
Kurapika looks over and sure enough that scary guy is facing a bunch of en having him surrounded.  
Something is being said but the three of you are too far away to hear the whole conversation but it ends with Hisoka killing all the applicant's with a single card.  
  


"!?"  
There was a single survivor and he crawled on all four to get away while Hisoka calmly walked up behind him and shoved the card right into his head.  
  


"gachk!"  
The guy fell flat on te ground and Hisoka pulled the card out.  
He then noticed the 3 of you "hmm? oh my~ you wanna play to?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
You turned around and took off into a random direction.  
As you were running you and Gon passed eachother; the mist made it impossible for the two of you to notice it tho.  
You kept on running like fire was on your back.

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Killua was still looking for you.  
He had made it back to the hole from earlier but noone was there so he came to the conclusion that you must have rushed after.  
  


As he was making his way back he heard faint screaming and paused.  
"...."

A good distance away he heard his name being called.  
He didn't move right away... _it could be a trick_.

And then "Killua!!!!!!!"  
you rushed by past from behind him quickly fading from light... coming from he direction Gon had vanished into.  
"Killuaaaaa!!!!!"

"(Y/Name)!!!"

* * *

You stop and turnaround to see Killua.  
Alive and well..... "Killua?" you step closer then full on sprint into his arms "KILLUA!!!" 

Killua hugs you tightly.  
You hug him tighter "I was so worried!"

"(Y/Name)...."  
Killua can finally relax.

"What happened to Gon???"  
You now remember Gon.

"He's fine, he went back to find Leorio and Kurapika i think"  
you nod and tell him about Hisoka "I met them actually... Hisoka was there too! he killed a man right in front of us! it was horrible..:" you starts crying again.  
  


Now when Killua was with you again you felt safe but still scared and traumatised.  
Killua runs his fingers through our hair and rubs circles on your upper back "It's over now (Y/Name)"

Killua then starts pulling you after him "We should continue"

"What about Gon and the others?" you ask.

Killua dosen't stop walking and soon the two of you are running "If they are able they will make it on their own"  
You feel slightly bad but nod, certain that Kurapika and Leorio got away too.

* * *

Killua was eager to get to the next phase, he felt a bit bummed Gon had decided to go back  
but those other two could serve as good distraction for that clown dressed creep. 


	7. Chapter 7

You and Killua finally catches up to the crowd and stops outside a large mansion.  
Around 30 or so applicants had made it this far in, you were just happy to have Killua still with you.

"Gon never showed up"  
You pointed out while Killua looked around "yeah..."

Someone then walked out from the forest holding another person like a sack of potatoes "Ah!" you rushed over "Leorio!"

"B-Baka! where are you going?!"  
Killua rushed after you and you both stopped next to the unconscious loudmouth. "Leorio? Leorio wake up!"

You started shaking him.  
"urgh....... fuck; stop shaking me!" Leorio groaned and hissed.

"Leorio!"  
Leorio opened his eyes "Leorio Gon and Killua managed to escape the frog!"  
  


Leorio squinted his eyes and nodded "I see... that's good"  
Then he fell back unconscious again.

"Killua! (Y/Name)!"  
Killua turned around and found Gon and Kurapika "Gon!"

They rushed over and Killua and Gon instantly launched into another conversation.  
"You found (Y/Name)!" Gon was relieved.

"Yeah you must have passed him somewhere in the mist"  
Kurapika walked over and woke Leorio up with a rough pinch to the ear "ouch!" you flinched and retreated next to Killua.  
"I'm so happy everyone made it!"

Gon nodded "Yeah!"

"ALRIGHT everyone; congratulations for getting this far, you who are here have passed the first phase and it has been a pleasure to have held it, farewell and good luck."  
The examiner left the way he came and the large gate's to the manor behind us all opened to let us inside.

* * *

The next examiner was actually two examiners.  
Menchi and Buhara.... they all wanted us to "Satisfy their palate" first you guys were sent out to hunt for pigs and later make sushi; quiet naturally you wasn't able to impress Buhara since you couldn't catch a pig but instead, tried to make sushi. They liked the sushi you made and it was fun to watch the others try and figure out how to make it.

Killua gave you his leftovers and it tasted pretty good "Wow! it's really tasty even if it's not actual sushi Killua!"

"R-Really?" (-///-)  
Killua was super flattered and fed you more.

Safe to say since you didn't catch any fish you could only make veggie based ones, Menchi seemed to like them.  
Buhara wasn't really satisfied and thus it kind turned into a reverse thing where Buhara ate all the pigs and approved while Menchi only approved of yours.  
You ended up failing like the others.

As you stood there watching Gon and the others argue with Buhara and Menchi (Mainly Menchi) You thought of several things.  
Like now when you had failed; what would you and Killua do?  
Like... where would you go? "Killua?"

"Yeah?"  
Killua was snacking on some leftover carrots.

"Now when we failed the exam what should we do next?"  
Killua shrugged not really caring.

"We could give Heaven's Arena a try.... There is also that new theme-park outside yorkshin"   
The two of you balled some ideas back and forward when a large burly man stepped up trashing his own cooking station with no regards what so ever.

"You B****! I didn't come all this way to cook! I came here to become a hunter!"  
Menchi looked unphased.

"Whoa...." you gasped.  
"She pissed out his birthday candles... such a tantrum; right Killua"

Gon and Killua gave you a collected look.  
"(Y/Name)...." (=_=)

"You just wanted to try that line didn't you?" Killua deadpanned.  
You smiled and laughed feeling pretty proud about it "Well...." you said holding your finger up in an enlightened manner.

"(N/Name) you do it all the time" Killua sighed and ruffled your hair.  
You pout and stick your tongue out "Blehp... i'm just trying to be funny" :p

"What. Was. THAT?!"  
The angry guy stomped over and grabbed you off the floor and neearly flung you across the room.  
with the loudest crash you landed on the broken cooking station with a yelp and seeing dark and white blotches for a few seconds.

"....."

The raging guy paused when he spotted the white haired boy turning to him with the most darkest look ever.  
A look everyone in the room could translate.

"That guy's dead now" Tonpa whistled from behind Gon, leorio and Kurapika.

Todo who was the raging guys name; also realized in that second.... he'd fucked up... big time. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe to say that Todo was screwed.**  
  


"Oh no! (Y/Name)!?"   
Gon and Leorio and Kurapika rushed over to help you up from the station.  
You rubbed your tender head already tearing up from the violent impact "HEY! He's just a kid you jerk!" Leorio took a stance against Todo.

Todo was elevated by Killua then roughly flung outside the building through the window.  
You could hear the painful impact outside "....."

"....."  
Killua walked over to you and looked you over and dried your tears with a large grin that had no life in it whatsoever "You okay?... I'll be back in 2min so just wait here with the others" Then he stalked outside and closed the door after himself...

"......~"

" MERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  


A string of pain and cries was heard from behind the door.  
Noone moved to do anything.... after exactly 2 min Killua walked back inside alone looking very content with himself.

You where fine, just a minor cut and a large bruise.  
"Killua!" You the ever so dramatic clingy person hugged him, Killua proudly proclaimed he'd handled the bug so you could be reassured.  
  


".....I see... thank you!" (^-^") you where happy he cared about you.  
But you can't help but feel slightly bad when a wriggling Todo is now partially in view being carried away on a stretcher.  
At least Killua didn't Kill him.

"Are you okay?"  
He asks of you "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No: I'm alright!"  
You smile but Killua noticed the minor cut that was bleeding.  
  


"... you are bleeding"  
He said that and promptly turns around raising his hand, whose fingers and nails has turned clawlike.  
  


"Eh! where are you going???"  
You stop him.

"I'm just gonna talk to him again" Killua starts walking.

"Killua" you grab him.

"I'm just gonna make him bleed a bit" you are being dragged while trying to stop Killua.

"Killua!!!! No!"  
Gon and the others sweat dropped as you tried to stop him.  
  


"Killua: yes!" Killua was acting stubbornly! you thought.

"no!"

"yes!"

"No!"  
Killua opened the door and was faced with an old man "........"

"Chairman Netero!?" Mench and Buhara exclaimed. 


	9. Chapter 9

"So that is the case; everyone if you will I might have a solution to the problems at hand."

Chairman Netero voiced.  
"Menchi-kun, I will allow you to retrial them all in a new challenge of your choice" with that; Menchi agreed to give us a second chance.

* * *

Before we knew it we were standing on a mountain with a crevice splitting it in two.  
halfway down the vertical drop sat a large conjunction of webbs, it was quiet the sight you thought while hugging the edge.  
Being scared of heights or not you still felt impressed. 

"Alright everyone; down there is egg's, I want you all to get down there, get 1 egg minimum per head, and get back up here and boil it"

"Now this is more like it!"  
Gon rushed over the edge and was soon dangling on the net "Yahoo!"

"GON!?"  
You called out but Kurapika, Leorio and Killua had already jumped "You crazy lumps of meat!"  
You paused and carefully scaled the wall wanting to be carefull.

"Just jump (Y/Name)"  
Gon said "It's quicker!"

"I'm fine like this!!!" you argued.  
When you finally got down to the nets the others were half way back up "Be careful (N/Name)!" Gon called out.  
  


"This is not that easy, wish there was an updraft powerful enough to hover us back up"  
Leorio whined.

"Almost there" Kurapika and Gon where the first back up.

You looked around and noticed an egg on a thick line of horisontal webbing and slowly pulled yourself over.  
"You okay?" Killua was still down there waiting for you.  
Were you that much of a baby to him? you felt a bit angry. 

"I'm fine! I've go this..... I- Yes! got the egg!!"  
You pocketed the egg and slid around the webb to climb back to the wall, Killua watched over you ready to step in if you needed him to.

"Here" He held out his hand.  
"I know you can climb but your back still hurts a bit from earlier right?"

"....." you blushed.  
But grabbed his hand and he scaled the wall for the both of you in a third of the time it took for you to even climb down.  
  


"....." Menchi smiled again when she saw the cute interaction you two shared.  
Friendship and teamwork was important, even if you were strong enough on your own there is still times were it's better to rely on others to succeed.  
  


"I have never asked but sometimes I wanna know what kind of homeschooling you went trough"  
Killua ruffled the back of his head.  
He didn't feel like talking about it.... that meant telling (Y/Name) about what really happened the day they first met.


	10. Chapter 10

After getting through the second phase; you, Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika moved back into the blimp to get more information on the third phase of the exam.  
There wasn't much talked about, more than that you all got some leisure time until the blimp arrived.

* * *

While Leorio and Kurapika walked away to get some rest.  
You, Killua and Gon decided to explore the confined space on the blimp. You had a bit of fun watching Gon and Killua get banned from the captain's cabin and kitchen.  
Then after an hour or two you rushed off to buy food from the restaurant while Gon and Killua sat down and talked about whatever.  
  


The talk soon points to their families.  
Gon wonders about Killua's mother and father to which Killua nonchalantly replies that they are assassins.  
Surprised, Gon asks if both of them are assassins.

Killua laughs finding Gon's reaction amusing and he is the one who has taken Killua's answer seriously.  
Killua shares that he comes from a family of assassins and that from a very young age he's been pressured to perform; as the future heir of the family's business.

"I had to attack my mom and brother in order to leave the home!" killua rant's.  
"With constant nagging and crying over how talented I could be, it's normal you'd rebell right?!"

Gon smiled (^-^") "I guess"  
Killua nods even talking about how he will capture his own family for a bounty if they tried dragging him back home.

"But what about (Y/Name)...? Is he also an assassin?" Gon asks.  
  


"....."   
  


"Killua?" Killua has turned serious.  
"What's wrong?" Gon is confused "Ah did I ask something I shouldn't have? Its just that the two of you is very close so I thought you might have grown up together"

  
"(Y/Name) is not and assassin" Killua smiled a bit.  
"(Y/Name) is just special..."

"Special?" Gon is curious now.

"I... My mother was the one to actually kill (Y/Names) dad"  
"It was a last assignment for her and mom brought me... I was meant to distract (Y/Name) and I did"

Gon eyes were wide.  
"Why? did your mom..."

"I don't know.... I only knew they paid upfront in cash" Killua thought back on that day.

"I was sure (Y/Name) would hate me, why would they not?" Killua for once looked extremely guilty.  
"But when I returned by chance...no; actually I wanted to know how they were doing... I wanted to know if they hated me."  
  
Killua begun piling at the table.  
His eyes and features dark and empty "Noone had told (Y/Name) anything; So when they saw me (Y/Name) ran over to greet me, happy to see me"

Gon still didn't know what to say.

"Since that day I continued to visit whenever I could; and (Y/Name) would always rant about how happy it made them...  
"I know I should have told them.... but I don't want to lose (Y/Name's) friendship"

//Crash//  
  


"!......?"  
"(Y/Name)!?"  
You stood there having heard everything.  
Who Killua was.... you knew your father had been murdered... but you never knew why or who; Killua's mom had killed your father and Killua was there and had always known.

"....(Y/Name)!?.....I ......"  
Killua was whiter than any sheet... pale and terrified.

Killua's heart almost stopped when he saw the tears in your eyes where you stood "(Y/Name).... please... I'm sorry..."  
Killua as to frozen to even attempt to walk over.... he was scared you would reject him and tell him you hated his guts and never wanted to see him.

"....."  
There past a full minute of stale silence when you held out your arms "Killua.... come here"  
  


Killua was stunned but he slowly walked over and you wrapped your arms around him "I'm sorry Killua...." You tell him and stroke circles on his back.

"I was always happy when you came to visit and I was constantly waiting for you to come and visit, thank's to you; I was never truly alone and I belive father is still happy knowing I have such a kind friend by my side" you tightened your hold slightly more and Killua finally responded hugging your back.

"(Y/Name)..... but I-"  
  


"Killua I dont hate you, I never did hate you and I never will"  
Killua teared up and buried his face into your shoulder "Really?! you forgive me?" You nod.

"Yeah..."

Gon was reminded about Mito-san and his grandmother back at home.  
 _It was similar... the feeling of homesickness and acceptance_ "I see.. (Y/Name) is amazing" Gon silently said to himself.

Killua dried his eyes and turned to Gon 

"That right!" Killua was suddenly extremely passionate "They are super cute! Adorable! cuddly and better than any angel!"  
Killua's speech took a sudden fanatic direction, threatening to tear Gon's innocent image from earlier apart.

"I'd go to hell and back for (Y/Name)" Killua's words left no room for argument.

"Ah... I see" (^-^")  
Gon wisely knew not to fight those words.

"Eh-Eh!? but I don't want you to go to hell!!! wait....???? you think i'm cute!?"  
You picked that very second to return everyone to reality.... Killua was frozen into stone..... "I..... I......"  
  
Killua noticed the ruined food "Ah! look here I need to get some more food! let's go order more!"

You paused when you came into view of Killua "What are you talking about?" you ask.  
"Am i cute or not????"  
  


Gon was about to say something but paused...

"ha ha ha! sleep!" Killua knocked you unconscious.  
Then he looked at Gon "This conversation NEVER happened alright?"

Gon quickly nodded "let's go and get some food"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ouch! my heaaaaaddd!!!!"

You sat up from bed complaining about your head while rubbing it.  
"huh? where am I now?" You knew you might still be on the blimp cause the round little window told you as much, Leorio and Kurapika were sleeping on the other bunk beds you only now noticed.

Killua and Gon were missing from the room.

"......"  
You sat there for a bit, then decided to find them before the third test could begin.  
  


Slowly you exit the cabin and look around the well lit corridor.  
It's pitch black outside so you are clearly reflected in the glass. "Where did they vanish off to?" you ask out loud and walk down the hallway towards the restaurant section.  
Knowing Killua's sweet tooth you knew where to look first.

Only, The pepole you encountered wasn't Killua nor was it Gon.  
  


"Hey Kid, watch it!"  
  


Two bullies had bumped into you then blamed you for it.  
You didn't freak out right away but you did raise your hands and took a step back "S-Sorry!" you grinned nervously. Stepping out of the way.

The first bully didn't walk away tho.  
No he cornered you against the wall, certainly in a bad mood and you looked like easy picking. (Tbh, you kinda was).

"Now how are you going to compensate for it kid?"

"huh!" the other bully mocked you.

"...eh....ehm, idk.... what ya mean by compensation?" you ask even more nervously.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
"You better not be serious you BRAT!" They looked even more angry now.

".......BWAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
You thought about it then dashed away from them while screaming like crazy.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!"  
Bully 1, yelled somewhere from behind but since you were faster you easily outrun them.

* * *

Killua was just leaving the ballgame against that old grampa.  
  


He was in a really bad mood and all he wanted to do was to sleep or better, watch (Y/Name) sleep. ( _Yup, not creepy at all_ (^-^)" ).  
Being near (Y/Name) was the only thing that helped his bad moods, their cute face and sweet personality made Killua forget everything bad in the world.  
  


*Ouf!* "HEY!!!!" Killua grunted in pain cause he was roughly bumped into.  
Pulling the person away his eyes widened "(Y-Y/Name)!?" Killua let go.

"Uhmmm"   
He looked behind himself "I was looking for you?" Killua was a bit sus, but ignored the feeling and just outright wrapped his arms around (Y/Name).   
  


"Killua?..... what's going on?" You hugged back a bit confused.

Killua's frown changed into a content smile while he sighed twice in content, Very pleased and inwardly felt like he was recharging mentally.  
".......nothin~" Killua was very content indeed.

"So were did ya go?"  
  


"Nowhere~" Killua was still in cuddly cat mode.

"Nowhere? ...alright" (Y/Name) knew not to ruin the mood.  
But he was a wanted person right now and didn't just wanna be standing around in the open like this. "Should we go back to the cabin and get some sleep then?" you asked.

".......sure~" Killua and you begun walking back to the cabin just as the bullies from before crossed your path. 

_Shit,_ you cringed and looked for a way to run.  
  
  


"THERE HE IS!!!" 

Too late, they saw you two.

The adults stopped infront of you and Killua.  
"Ehh......" you had no idea what to do.

"Yo, kid you forgot to compensate for bumping into me earlier" The bully intimidated you a bit now.

You looked at them both "But I-" The bully raised his hand and then swung to punch you but instead of punching you, who for the record was already cowering.  
Killua had stopped the punch midair, holding the bullies fist in his own hand and squeezed hard enough to begin cracking the bones.

"Killua!?"  
You stopped cowering and looked at Killua who's eyes was now hidden under his bangs but when he looked up you could see the fury in them.  
The second bully tried to do something about his friend but Killua kicked the guy's knee to the point he fell to the floor rolling in pain.

Both men was reduced to screaming weaklings.  
"WHO were you trying to punch just now? you ruined my good mood" Killua broke the man's wrist and twisted his entire arm. "Die".

You didn't like this side of Killua.  
Even if he was helping you and you didn't fear him, you still disliked seeing others hurt. "Killua..." you hugged his arm tugging slightly.

"Killua let it go.... please?"

"....."   
Killua twitched like he heard you and stood up straight.  
When he turned around to face you he was already less intent on hurting others "I guess" Killua stepped away after making sure to stomp on the bully who tried to punch you.

"They are small fries anyway".

"Then let's go!"  
You were happy to gtfo and pulled him after you "Let's get some sleep before we land!".

You guys return to the cabin and climb into bed "What was the deal with them anyway?" Killua asked.

"No idea" you informed.  
"They bumped into me and got very angry".

*sigh* "your hopeless, don't walk around so carelessly" Killua instructed.

"Sure~" you sing-song.  
  


Killua shakes his head and smiles, already in a better mood.  
The two of you quickly fall asleep only a few hours until the blimp was scheduled to land.


End file.
